Luna roja en invierno
by letthers
Summary: "¿Que pasaría si surgiera el amor entre una mujer loba y una vampiresa?¿intentarían estar juntas a pesar del linaje que llevan en su sangre?¿o sera el mismo linaje el que les impida estar juntas?"
1. Chapter 1

Holoooo!

Gente linda y sensual que lee... Les traigo una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo junto con una amiga de letras (XD).

se esta escribiendo entre Liz West Vega (autora de Jade's hope y Hello baby entre otros) y yo, Arandiagrande (agonia de un Angel, psicosis y Carta a Cat entre otros).

Ahora, esta cuenta, ademas de compartirla con la señorita Liz, la comparto con mis bros J A Fredo y OsVicAriDaLiz, y se ocupara para subir proyectos que compartimos y escribimos entre nosotros.

Este es el primero de muchos, y espero sea de su agrado.

Sin mas que agregar, agradezco la participacion de Raquel lawless (Liz) y su contribucion en este proyecto.

Ya no los entretengo mas... Lean.

NI VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, DE SER ASI, ESTO ESTARIA MINIMO EN LA PANTALLA CHICA xD

Luna roja en invierno

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde tranquila en un bosque al norte de Canadá, dos chicas de piel morena se encontraban caminando tranquilas por el bosque.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? Muero de hambre- se quejó una de las chicas, su piel era morena, su cabellera era castaña y era de ascendencia latina.  
>-¿El ciervo que nos comimos hace seis horas no te lleno, Trina?- pregunto burlona la otra joven, Trina miro a su compañera y sonrió.- Hermanita... si me...- iba a reclamarle a su hermana, pero un ruido la interrumpió.<p>

-¿Escuchaste eso?, se escuchó como un grito- dijo Trina, Tori miro a su hermana y ambas corrieron hacia donde provenía aquel sonido.

Al llegar vieron a una joven siendo atacada por un lobo, Trina, al ver al lobo frunció el ceño y gruño.  
>-¡Ryder!- grito, el lobo de pelaje negro miro a ambas chica y gruño, marchándose.<p>

Tori se acercó a la joven y la observo bien, era hermosa, era como una delicada muñeca de porcelana, la piel de la joven era pálida, su cabellera era negra, de pronto la latina percibió un aroma que la hizo emitir un gruñido y apartarse de la joven.

Aquella joven era una vampiro.  
>-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Trina tomando del brazo a su hermana,<p>

Tori la miro y después a la joven que se encontraba inconsciente –no podemos dejarla aquí- susurro la latina.

Es una vampiresa…no nos importa lo que pase con ella- replico su hermana.

Aun así no está bien que la dejemos aquí- dijo la latina mirando a su hermana, se acercó a la joven.  
>Por alguna razón, Tori no quería dejarla inconsciente a la mitad del bosque, no podía.<p>

Espera… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- pregunto Trina sorprendida al ver que su hermana tomaba entre sus brazos a aquella joven.

Le curare las heridas- respondió la latina mirando las heridas que tenía en sus brazos y vientre.

¿Estás loca? No puedes llevar a un vampiro a la cabaña, papá te mataría!… ¡nos mataria!...o la mataría a ella- dijo Trina, Tori frunció el ceño y le gruñó a su hermana, la cual bajo la cabeza ante el gruñido de Tori -no la llevare a la cabaña de nuestro padre, la llevare a mi cabaña- respondió la latina, Trina suspiro.

Está bien, veré que invento cuando me pregunte por que no llegaste conmigo- dijo la otra latina, Tori sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Era ya de noche y la joven pelinegra empezaba a despertarse, sentía su cuerpo adolorido.

La joven emitía leves gruñidos, no soportaba el olor, era como oler a un perro mojado.

Vaya, hasta que te dignas a despertar- la joven levanto la mirada y observo a la latina recargada en la pared de la habitación, con sus manos metidas en el pantalón de mezclilla roto que traía.

¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto la pelinegra gruñendo, la latina sonrió y se acercó a la pelinegra.

Soy Tori, Tori Vega- se presentó la latina, la pelinegra bufo.

Bah, eres uno de esos perros súper desarrollados- dijo la pelinegra al descubrir de donde provenía ese olor a perro que le molestaba.

Y tu pareces ser uno de esos chupasangre molestos….pensaba que solo los mosquitos podían molestar toda la vida chupando sangre- se burló la latina, la pelinegra gruño y se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba.

¿Y qué? ¿Brillas con el sol?- pregunto burlona la latina, la pelinegra miro a Tori y frunció el ceño.

Jamás vuelvas a comparar a mi especie con esa mierda- reclamo la pelinegra, la latina soltó unas carcajadas. La pelinegra gruño y tomo la capucha que tenía y se acercó a la ventana.

¿No vas a agradecerme?- pregunto la latina, la pelinegra rio y miro a Tori.

¿Agradecerte? ¿A ti?- pregunto burlona la pelinegra.

Al menos dime tu nombre- pidió la latina.

No pienso decirte mi nombre….eres un licántropo- gruño la pelinegra

Puedes confiar en mi- dijo la latina.

A otro perro con ese hueso- dijo burlona la pelinegra y salto por la ventana. Tori suspiro y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

-"Cuando salga, quemare estas ropas y las sabanas de la cama"- pensó la latina, mareada del olor que aquella joven había impregnado en sus ropas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade!... por Dios... pense que te habia ocurrido algo... no vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo una chica de cabellera peliroja saltando de un arbol e interceptando a la de piel blanquisca.

Cat... que hubiera sido lo peor que me hubiera pasado de todos modos?.- cuestiono burlona Jade.

Empecemos con que tu padre me hubiera destruido.- ahogo un grito la peliroja.- luego tenemos infestada la zona por los clanes de lobos de David Vega, con los que te hubiras topado en cualquier... espera... ¿¡que te paso!?.- pregunto sorprendida la peliroja al ver la ropa rasgada de Jade.

Cat... tranquila... me tope con uno de esos perros, pero no paso a mayores.- dijo tranquila Jade.

Como que no pasa nada!... sabes lo que les hacen a los nuestros Jade?... mi hermano dice que nos destrozan por completo, pero solo por placer, segun el, solo uno de ellos basta para matarnos!.- exclamo la pequeña.

Y por que sobrevivi?... si eres debil te destrozarian sin problemas... si eres fuerte, ni 3 podrian hacerte daño... tu hermano esta mal, y eso que es uno de los jovenes mas fuerte de la orda principal y de los Valentine.- dijo Jade empezando a tomar camino a su zona.

Salgamos mejor de aqui Jade, no quiero volver a toparme con otro lobo.- dijo Cat volteando para todos lados.

¿¡Que!? haber Cat... que paso exactamente... y dimelo ahora.- exigio Jade, Cat solo la miro y rio nerviosamente.

Si te digo Jade... pero en casa, ya no quiero estar aqui ni un momento mas.- dijo entre risillas nerviosas Cat.

¿Tan pronto se van?.- se escucho una voz varonil saliendo de unos arbustos, la figura emergio, y se diviso a un chico moreno, aun mas que Tori y Trina, de cabellera larga y con rastas, apenas vestido con unas bermudas cafe oscuro.

Rayos Jade... te lo dije.- dijo susurrando Cat.

No te preocupes Catty... solo es uno.- susurro dando una sonrisa la de piel blanquisca.

Un gruñido salio de detras del moreno, la imagen que veian ambas chicas era de un lobo castaño y manchas negras, el cual gruñia y dejaba ver sus afilados dientes.

Ahora si estamos a mano.- dijo el moreno, y de un instante a otro su pecho se inflo, doblo su torso y su espalda empezo a marcarse, empezo a transformarse en solo cuestion de segundos, dejando a la vista a un lobo totalmente negro, y claramente mas tosco que el primero.

¡Me lleva!.- exclamo Jade al ver que el lobo negro empezo a correr directo a Jade.

Un chillido se oyo, el lobo negro termino tendido en el suelo despues de estrellarse en un arbol que estaba a su lado derecho y a distancia de donde se encontraba, Cat estaba en el suelo incada de su rodilla derecha, sus manos hechas puños, en sus ojos, la iris se veia a simple vista de color rojo muy profundo, como la sangre, respiraba arrebatadamente y veia al otro lobo castaño mostrando su par de colmillos pronuciados. El lobo negro intento pararse, pero al intentarlo solto un chillido y volvio a caer noqueado. el castaño miraba a Cat mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo.

Cat... tranquila Catty... ya vamonos, es suficiente.- se acercaba cautelosamente Jade a la peliroja.

Cat, impulsada por la posicion en la que estaba, corrio hacia el lobo castaño, este de igual manera le hizo frente a la vampiro de cabellera rojiza. En el momento del choque de ambas especies se escucho ambos gruñidos ahogados. Cat estaba de bajo del lobo castaño soteniendo con ambas manos el cuello de este, el lobo estaba con su hocico entre abierto apuntando al rostro de Cat, si uno intentaba algo, el otro lo asesinaria en un instante.

Jade veia la escena con angustia, no queria interferir y asi perder a su amiga, tambien sabia que si intentaba ir por el otro lobo que estaba inconsciente, el castaño podia destruir a su amiga.

Yo la calmo si tu la calmas.- se oyo una voz femenina saliendo de entre los arboles.

Jade reconocio inmediatamente dicha voz, involuntariamente suspiro de alivio.

Cat... basta, dejalo.- ordeno Jade en tono serio, la peliroja gruño sin intencion de dejar el cuello de el lobo castaño.

Trina, tranquilizate... ya fue suficiente.- dijo Tori, el lobo empezo a cerrar su hocico sin dejar de gruñir, fue ahi donde Cat aflojo el agarre.

Jade se acerco y tomo en un abrazo por la espalda a Cat.- ya Cat, relajate, no pasa nada, tranquila.- repetia la de piel porcelana en el oido de la peliroja, Cat empezo a relajar sus facciones y sus colmillos empezaron a retraerse, sus ojos poco a poco cambiaban de color a cafe oscuro.

Es mejor que salgan de aqui de una vez, los demas ya vienen.- dijo Tori sin despegar la vista de Jade, la de piel blanquisca asintio, el otro lobo castaño empezo a gruñir.- Trina!... calmate, y mejor ve a despitar a los demas!.- ordeno Tori, el lobo solo la miro, y devolvio la vista a la peliroja.

Lo... lo siento... perdon.- dijo avergonzada Cat, el lobo la miro y ahogo un chillido, se acerco a mirarla mas fijamente y de la nada empezo a correr a su izquierda tan rapido como podia.

Ya no me dijiste a que venian.- dijo Tori despues de oir un aullido lejano, y como otros sonaban despues.

No te incumbe, ademas tus otros cachorros vendran pronto.- dijo Jade soltando a Cat, la peliroja solo bajo la mirada y empezo a jugar con su cabello.

Tenemos como media hora antes de que pierdan el rastro, y otra media hora en lo que regresan... ademas si me incumbe, es territorio de mi padre.- dijo la morena metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta de cuero que tenia puesta.

Nos perdimos, de acuerdo?... con eso basta.- dijo la pelinegra cruzando sus brazos.

Eso es mentira... los ojos de tu amiga te delatan... por que estan aqui?.- repitio Tori.

Solo queria conocer la zona... un ciervo que cazaba corrio para aca, y me quede a explorar, vine yo sola, Cat solo me estaba buscando, aparecio tu amigo y me ataco por la espalda... solo recuerdo eso, y que desperte en esa cabaña apestosa.- dijo Jade mirando a el lobo negro.

El no te ataco, el jamas atacaria por la espalda, su clan es muy orgulloso como para atacar por la espalda, y eso... eso es mas creible... ahora vallanse, mi padre ya debe venir en camino.- dijo Tori acercandose a el lobo negro.

De acuerdo... Cat... vamonos.- dijo Jade dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por un sendero.

xxxxxxxx

¿Se han ido ya?- pregunto Trina acercándose a su hermana, Tori asintió.

Pase por la cabaña de papa, quiere vernos- dijo Trina colocando una mano en el hombro de Tori.  
>La latina suspiro y junto con su hermana se dirijio a la cabaña de su padre.<p>

Tori y Trina llegaron a la cabaña de su padre, David Vega, líder de unas manadas de lobos de la zona.

Ambas jóvenes entraron a la cabaña y en la sala se encontraron con Ryder y Andre, el cual se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala, gimoteando.

¿Qué es lo que te paso?- pregunto burlona Tori a Andre, quien miro a la latina y gruño.

Uno de los del clan de Vladimir lo ataco- dijo David entrando en la sala, Tori rio

¿Un débil chupasangre te hizo eso?, vaya, sí que eres débil- dijo burlona la latina, Andre lanzo un bufido ante aquel comentario y miro a Trina, la mayor solo dio una vista rapida y agacho la mirada.

¿Para qué nos querías, padre?- pregunto Trina, David suspiro.

Las mande a llamar, porque ordenare una vigilancia nocturna, ya que, como pueden ver, un vampiro se adentró a nuestro territorio y ataco a Andre- Tori fingió asombrarse, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Ryder.

¡No finjas asombro Victoria!- gruño Ryder, tanto David como Tori miraron a Ryder.

¿De qué hablas, Ryder?- pregunto David.

Que su hija sabe lo del vampiro, ella la defendió- gruño Ryder, la mirada de Tori se tornó azulada, mientras que la de Ryder se tornó amarilla.

Mientes- dijo Tori frunciendo el ceño, Ryder negó, la latina gruño y empujo a Ryder.

Ambos jóvenes rodaron hacia afuera de la cabaña, durante el proceso ambos jóvenes se habían transformado en lobos, Ryder en uno de pelaje negro y ojos amarillos y Tori en uno castaño de ojos azules.  
>Gruñidos, mordidas y aullidos podían escucharse.<p>

¡Tori, Ryder, basta!- grito David interponiéndose entre ambos lobos.  
>-Escuchen, ahora no me importa eso de que alguien haya defendido a un chupasangre, lo que me importa es que no haya otro vampiro por aquí, Ryder, avisa a los lobos del este y lideraros- ordeno David, el lobo negro ahogo un gruñido y se marchó hacia el este.<p>

Victoria, ve al oeste y lidera a los lobos de alla... al fin de cuentas, tu cabaña se encuentra en esos rumbos- pidió David, el lobo castaño sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a David e inclino su cabeza, el hombre sonrió y acaricio el pelaje del lobo.

Anda cachorra…ve a matar chupasangres- dijo David, el lobo aulló y se marchó corriendo hacia el oeste.

¿Quieres que vaya con ella?- pregunto Trina a su padre, el miro a su hija y asintió, Trina salió de la cabaña de un salto, transformándose en un lobo castaño con manchas negras y corrió hacia la dirección donde Tori se había ido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lejos del territorio de los Vega, había un castillo, que a simple vista pareciera que estuviera abandonado ya que se podía ver que el castillo tenía muchos siglos.

En una de las tantas habitaciones que el castillo poseía, se encontraban Jade y Cat, ambas se encontraban conversando de lo que les habia ocurrido en el territorio de David.

-¿Entonces uno de los canes de David te salvo?- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida, Jade asintió y se quitó la capucha que traía puesta, dejando ver las vendas que traía en sus brazos.

Cat ahogo un gemido al ver aquellas vendas en los brazos de su amiga.

Y eso no es todo- dijo Jade quitándose la camiseta negra que traía, dejando ver la venda que cubría su pálido vientre.

Oh Jadey…- surruro Cat mirando a su amiga, la cual sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la pelirroja

No te preocupes, estoy bien Catty…- dijo Jade, Cat sonrió y abrazo a la pelinegra, la cual, a pesar de odiar los abrazos, correspondió al abrazo de su amiga.

Afuera de la habitación, recargado en la pared, se podía ver a un muchacho de piel morena que escuchaba atento la conversación.

"¿Así que un lobo ha rescatado a Jade?...bueno…creo que sería correcto ir a conocerle" pensó el muchacho mientras sus ojos pasaban de cafés a rojos y sonreía, mostrando sus ya pronunciados colmillos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beck se encontraba adentrado en los territorios de los Vega, sabía que era un suicida al hacer eso, pero poco le importaba.

Un lobo de pelaje negro y mirada amarillenta veía de lejos a aquel muchacho.

Más te vale salir de tu escondite lobo sarnoso- dijo Beck, percibiendo el aroma de aquel lobo, el cual al escuchar aquello emergió de entre los arboles e intento atacar al muchacho, el cual se giró y golpeo al lobo en el hocico, lanzándolo hacia unos árboles.

El lobo al estrellarse contra los arboles ahogo un gemido, pero se levantó, aullando.

Beck sonrió y corrió, haciéndole frente al lobo, el cual corrió hacia el vampiro, cuando ambas especie chocaron, Beck fue más rápido y tomo al lobo por la espalda.

El lobo gruñía e intentaba quitarse al vampiro, el cual sonrió de una manera macabra y apretó los costados del lobo, fracturándole así las costillas.

El lobo gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Beck tomo unas tijeras que guardaba y corto un poco del pelaje del lobo, el cual, poco a poco fue transformándose, dejando ver a un joven de piel clara y cabellera negra. Beck sonrió y se acercó al joven.

Creí que los Vega eran poderosos- se burló Beck –pensé que solo uno de ustedes bastaba para acabarnos…- dijo Beck, de pronto unos aullidos se escucharon a lo lejos. El moreno sonrió y se alejó del territorio de David.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jade se encontraba acostada en su cama, jugueteaba con sus tijeras.

¿Y piensas decirle a tu padre de tus heridas?- pregunto Cat sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo (regalo de Jade).

No es necesario, además a él no le importaría si muero…tiene a Jonathan- dijo Jade cortando una hoja de papel con sus tijeras.

Cat iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.

Entra- ordeno Jade, la puerta se abrió y ambas chicas vieron a Beck.

¿Qué quieres Beckett?- gruño Jade, el moreno sonrió.

Oh nada, solo mostrarte esto- dijo Beck enseñándole el mechón de pelaje.

¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto arqueando una ceja, Beck no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Jade iba a decirle algo a Beck, pero un aroma que le resulto familiar inundo la habitación, la pelinegra se preocupó al percibir aquel aroma.  
>Era el aroma de Tori.<p>

Beck solo dejo el mechon en una mesita de noche y salio del cuarto de Jade. Cat contemplo la escena y solo miro a Jade que se quedo mirando el mechon, no dijo nada y se paro para retirase a su habitacion, la cual estaba junto a la de Jade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente, en una habitacion, se encontraba un hombre de pelo largo negro, piel palida, su cara dejaba ver una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos eran azules, sentado tras un escritorio antiguo de caoba y arce.

Dile que venga, y gracias por lo que hiciste, espero y me diga la verdad.- dijo el hombre de piel palida y ojos azules.

Claro señor, en un momento le aviso a Catherine para que la despierte.- respondio un joven moreno partiendo de la habitacion y cerrando la enorme puerta de madera antigua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Dónde estabas Jadelyn?- pregunto el hombre mirando a la joven pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en una silla roja.

Fui a reclutar a más de nosotros- respondió la pelinegra, el hombre de negra cabellera miro a la joven y sonrió.

¿Quién era ese hombre?, Vladimir August, líder de una gran horda de vampiros, puros e impuros y padre de la joven Jadelyn August

Entonces, si estabas reclutando a mas…. ¿por qué hueles a perro?- pregunto el hombre, Jade gruño, había olvidado el olor que aquella mujer lobo le había dejado.

Me ataco un lobo... de la manada de los Vega- dijo Jade, los ojos de Vladimir pasaron de ser azules a rojizos, tomo un cráneo que se encontraba en su escritorio y lo apreto con sus dedos provocando que el cráneo se rompiera.

¡Es increíble!- gruño Vladimir -¡no puedo creer que uno de los apestosos canes de David te lograra herir!- grito el hombre, Jade frunció el ceño.

No te preocupes…el can resulto más herido que yo - mintió Jade.

Eso espero…no quiero que por alguna estupidez tuya se manche el apellido August- gruño Vladimir, Jade gruño y se marchó de la oficina de su padre.

¿Problemas familiares?- pregunto burlón Beck, que estaba recargado en la pared fuera de la oficina.

No. te. metas. Beckett.- gruño Jade sin mirar al joven.- Ademas... por que sabe mi padre que sali?... le dijiste Algo?.- cuestiono Jade alzando una ceja.

Vamos Jade, estoy feliz que ese estúpido can no te haya matado- dijo Beck acercándose a la joven- Ademas de que creo que el mensaje que les deje con ese lobo se les quedara grabado a todos los demas.- sonrio al recordar lo que le hizo al lobo negro.

¡Ja! ¿Crees que un perro súper desarrollado puede matarme?... ¡Soy Jadelyn August!- dijo la joven -en mis venas corre sangre real…sangre de guerreros- continuo la joven.

La joven partio inmediatamente a su habitacion, Cat se encontraba coloreando en el cuaderno de dibujo qu le habia obsequiado Jade.

Levantate Cat... tenemos que salir.- dijo Jade tomando una gabardina negra y apretando las agujetas de sus botas negras.

A... a donde Jadey?... es algo temprano para ir de cazeria no crees?.- respondio Cat sentandose en la cama, la peliroja aun no estaba cambiada.

Cat... apurate por favor... no iremos de cazeria... quiero ir a la zona de los Vega... el pelo que traia Beck ayer... apestaba a la chica... Vega... la que nos dejo ir... y la que me ayudo con mis heridas.- dijo viendo a su amiga cambiarse la pijama por unos vaqueros deslavados y una playera escarlata.

Jade... no se... no creo que sea buena idea... si en verdad hizo Beck lo que crees que hizo... la vigilancia de David estara por encima de los arboles... sera mas arriesgado ir.- respondio la peliroja amarrando las agujetas de unos tenis negros.

Cat... apurate, entraremos por la zona oeste... si algo sale mal, nos fugaremos por la cascada que da al rio, cruzando el rio ya no es su zona, ademas no creo que halla mucha vigilancia en esa zona.- dijo Jade, Cat tomo una sudadera con capucha color rosa y despues de ponersela, partieron a la zona de los Vega sin ser notadas por los habitantes del castillo.

Continuara...

Les gusto? Quisieramos saber su opinion, ya saben, un review con criticas para saber en que se fallo, o que les gusto.

Nos leeremos pronto, sin mas, me despido.

BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Arandiagrande.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que estén bien :)

supongo, tengo que presentarme, ¿verdad? xD

Bien, para los que no me conocen (los que me han leído me reconocerán con solo leer mi saludo) soy Liz West Vega (nickname en Fanfiction) autora de Jade's Hope y Hello baby entre otras historias que he escrito (historias a las que están invitados a leer :D).

Como mi querido amigo Arandia se los dijo en el capitulo pasado, esta historia esta siendo escrita entre el y yo, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

En fin, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**NOTA: Victorious no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

-Esto es absurdo- bufo Tori sentándose en el suelo del bosque y recargándose en el tronco de un árbol, Trina al ver esa acción de su hermana suspiro.

-¡Tori, Trina!- grito André acercándose corriendo a las chicas, ambas al ver al chico se sorprendieron -¿André? ¿Qué haces aquí?...deberías estar vigilando con mi padre- dijo Tori.

-Sí, pero hay problemas….Ryder esta malherido- dijo el moreno, Tori y Trina se miraron y miraron a André -¿Qué le paso a Ryder?- pregunto Trina -fue atacado por un vampiro….sus costillas están fracturadas-Dijo el moreno agitado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Atraparon al vampiro?- lanzaba Tori sin dejar responder al moreno, el cual respiraba agitadamente -no lo sé, lo encontraron Danniel y Tarq mientras patrullaban la zona este, dicen que estaba totalmente inconsciente, y que Danniel, al tratar de alcanzar el rastro, vio una silueta alejarse de la zona.- dijo André respirando hondo al final.

-Trina, ve con André a donde tengan a Ryder, y cuando despierte, pregúntale si recuerda a su agresor.- ordeno Tori, Trina solo se limitó a asentir y ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo

"Por favor, que no sea esta chica de ayer, por favor".- pensaba Tori mientras afinaba más su vista y su olfato.

…..

Cat y Jade corrían por el bosque, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste, ambas guardaban silencio en el trayecto -¡para, Jade!- grito Cat haciendo a que la de piel porcelana se detuviera en seco.

Cat, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Jade guardando la calma -mira, allí está esta chica, Tori, la de ayer.- dijo Cat señalando la dirección donde la morena se encontraba.

-Muy bien Cat, vamos.- dijo Jade empezando a caminar -Jadey, tu dijiste que solo querías ver si estaba bien ella, jamás dijiste que querías hablar con ella.- comento la pelirroja quedándose estática en su lugar.

-Vamos Cat, es solo para saber a quién ataco Beck anoche.- comento Jade tomando a su pelirroja amiga de la mano.

-Jade, si alguien viene, no nos salvaremos de esta... bien sabes que a los vampiros de nuestro linaje el sol no es su mejor aliado... y allí es campo abierto Jadey, ¡seremos débiles y vulnerables!.- exclamo Cat, Jade solo soltó una carcajada y la siguió jalando hasta llegar a la vista de la latina.

-Tranquila Cat... no pasara nada.- dijo Jade intentando tranquilizar a su pelirroja amiga, Cat asintió y trago saliva, se encaminaron a donde se encontraba Tori, ella las vio desde la distancia, y alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Ya nos vio Jade.- susurro Cat a la de piel porcelana.

-¡Y también las oigo, Cat!- dijo Tori alzando la voz, Cat al oír eso, se vio más forzada a seguir caminando jalada por Jade.

…..

-¿Que le paso a Ryder, papa?- pregunto Trina al llegar a la cabaña, David miro a su hija y frunció el ceño –U-un maldito vampiro lo ataco.- respondió David crujiendo los dientes, sus ojos se tornaron a un azul profundo, las venas de su cuello y sienes se le marcaron pronunciadamente.

-¿Y como esta?- cuestiono la hija mayor cautelosamente.

-Dime, Trina, quien era el vampiro que Tori defendió de Ryder.- ordeno David volteando a ver a Trina, la cual sintió un leve nerviosismo –D-dudo que ella fuera la que...- fue lo único que dijo Trina cuando fue interrumpida por los gritos de su padre -¡NO ME INTERESA SI FUE O NO, TRINA!... ¡QUIERO SABER A QUIEN CARAJO DEFENDIO VICTORIA, AHORA!- grito David Trina solo agacho la mirada, tanto ella, como su hermana sabían que cuando su padre se enojaba, la situación se tornaba enserio.

-Ella... Tori no sabe su nombre...- dijo Trina pero de pronto fue interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose, en el marco se veía a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos café oscuros.

-David, Ryder ya está bien, está despierto, adormilado y adolorido, pero despierto, corrió con suerte de que lo encontraran.- dijo el hombre mirando al padre de las hermana Vega, David al escuchar eso suspiro aliviado -gracias Richard, cualquier otra cosa, te mando a llamar.- dijo David, el hombre salió y David, junto con Trina, entro a la habitación.

-Ryder, ¿qué paso chico? ¿Cómo era el vampiro que te ataco?- pregunto David, Ryder lo miro y vio a Trina junto con André entrar a la misma habitación.

-Era, era un chico como de nuestra edad, moreno, de cabello algo largo y delgado, muy delgado, pero aun así muy fuerte, después de que me rompiera las costillas, no vi hacia donde se fue.- concluyo Ryder mirando a Trina y André, David solo asintió y agacho la cabeza.

…..

-Allí está, y está bien, ahora vámonos Jadey- pidió la pelirroja nerviosa, Jade ignoro las suplicas de su amiga y siguió caminando.

Un gruñido se escuchó de entre los árboles, Cat y Jade se pusieron alertas, de entre los arboles emergió un lobo negro, ambas chicas se preocuparon -Jadey…- susurro Cat, la pelinegra coloco a Cat tras ella y poco a poco fue retrocediendo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Otro ciervo se les volvió a escapar?- pregunto Tori emergiendo de entre los árboles, Jade al escuchar eso bufo -no es de tu incumbencia- replico Jade, Tori solo se dedicó a sonreír.

-Son ustedes, otra vez- dijo Trina emergiendo de entre los árboles y acercándose a Tori, Cat al ver a Trina agacho la cabeza avergonzada, Tori metió sus manos en su pantalón y suspiro.

-No deberían estar aquí, mucho menos de día- dijo Tori, Jade solo gruño, pero aunque lo negara, la latina tenía razón, estar bajo el sol le debilitaba, el lobo negro miraba a Cat y gruñía, mostrando sus colmillos, Trina al ver eso frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo Harris- dijo Trina acariciando el pelaje del lobo, el cual emitió un gruñido y se fue, Trina corrió y se transformó en lobo, para así, perseguir a aquel lobo negro.

-Deberías ir con ellos- dijo Jade, Tori se encogió de hombros y miro a la pelinegra, la cual, pudo observar detalladamente a la latina, la cual traía puesta una playera a cuadros abierta hasta el tercer botón, unos jeans negros y unos converse rojos.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver que Tori tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, cicatriz que terminaba en su cuello -Oh, ¿esto?, no es nada- dijo Tori tocándose su cicatriz –fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no tiene importancia- siguió la latina, marchándose.

-Jadelyn- dijo la pelinegra, Tori se giró y miro a Jade confundida –mi nombre es Jadelyn- dijo la pelinegra, Tori sonrió -será mejor que se vayan, Trina no podrá detener mucho tiempo a André- dijo la latina.

-Espera- pidió Cat, la latina miro a la pelirroja –queríamos pedirte disculpas….por lo que Beck le hizo a tu amigo- dijo la pelirroja, Tori gruño –Ryder no es mi amigo, lo odio, ayer nos peleamos él y yo, creo que se lo merecía, es un cretino- dijo la latina, con un toque de burla.

"Es por eso que el mechón tenía su aroma" pensó Jade, Tori suspiro e iba a decir algo, pero unos aullidos que se escucharon de lejos alertaron a las tres jóvenes.

-Váyanse, antes de que sea tarde- ordeno la latina -me voy porque quiero, no porque un perro sarnoso me lo dice- gruño la pelinegra, Tori sonrió y se marchó.

-Jadey, no entiendo, le dices tu nombre, te preocupas por ella por lo de Beck y aun así eres grosera ¿qué pretendes?- cuestiono Cat, Jade solo la miro muy enfadada, la pelirroja ahogo un grito y coloco ambas manos en su boca.

-Cat, mejor vámonos, me siento muy débil- ordeno la pelinegra, la joven pelirroja asintió y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al castillo.

…..

-¡Victoria!- grito David emergiendo de los árboles, Tori miro a su padre y sintió un temor recorrer su espalda.

-Hola papa- saludo Tori, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, el hombre miro a su hija y gruño -no le ocultes, sé que había un vampiro por aquí….ese aroma…..aún se conserva su aroma- gruño David, percibiendo el aroma de Jade.

Tori se tensó, había olvidado que el aroma de Jade se había quedado en el aire.

David gruño, se transformó en lobo y corrió, siguiendo el aroma.

Tori al mirar correr al lobo le siguió, no por nada era considerada la más rápida de la manada de su padre.

…..

Jade y Cat se encontraban a punto de salir del territorio de los Vega, cuando de pronto un gruñido les alarmo.

-¡Cat, cuidado!- grito Jade, alcanzando a mirar al lobo de soslayo y logrando empujar a su pelirroja amiga, el lobo enterró sus colmillos en el hombro derecho de Jade, la cual rugió de dolor.

-¡Jade!- grito Cat, preocupada por su amiga, el lobo percibió el aroma de Jade y le arrojo, lanzándola a un árbol.

-Jadey- sollozo Cat, acercándose a su amiga, Jade no decía nada, solo intentaba detener la sangre que corría por todo su hombro y brazo derecho, la pelirroja frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y miro al lobo, el cual, al mirar a la pelirroja gruño, gruñido que hizo que la pelirroja permaneciera en su lugar.

Tori llego y miro la escena aterrorizada.

El lobo percibió el aroma de Cat y emitió un leve gruñido, de pronto, el lobo poco a poco empezó a transformarse en humano - ¿Cómo te llamas niña?- pregunto David acercándose a la pelinegra- Jadelyn August- dijo Jade, gimiendo adolorida.

-Vladimir no tiene hijos, jamás lo tuvo- dijo David, mirando dudoso a Jade- ¡¿cuál es tu real nombre, niña?!- grito/pregunto el hombre de nuevo, jade solo lo mira confundido, David miro los azulados orbes de Jade - esos ojos... Los vi en otro lado... Tu aroma se parece al de ella,- susurra David, con un pequeño toque de melancolía, toque que solo Tori detecto.

-¿A quien te refieres papa?- pregunta Tori, David no respondió y su mirada se dirigió a Cat, la cual se encontraba asustada - ¿tu cómo te llamas, niña?- pregunto David, Cat trago saliva.- Catherine Valentine señor.- dijo Cat temerosa de que el hombre le hiciera algo, David abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar el apellido de la joven .- ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- exclamo David con sorpresa.- ¿qué están haciendo con Vladimir? Y más aún ¡¿En sus hordas?!- cuestiona David ahogando su sorpresa.

Jade y Cat solo se miraron sorprendidas.

-Victoria, llévalas a tu cabaña, y cúrale esa herida a la chica August- ordeno David, Tori asintió y junto con Cat, se llevó a la joven pelinegra a su cabaña.

…

-¿Frankie?- pregunto Beck sorprendido al mirar a un joven de cabellera castaña, piel clara y ojos marrones –hola cabellera bonita ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto burlón el joven, Beck gruño.

-No te veríamos hasta el próximo año- recordó el moreno, Frankie sonrió y se adentró al castillo.

-Frankie, que alegría verte- saludo Vladimir, el semblante del joven castaño cambio -como sea- dijo Frankie, yéndose a su habitación.

Vladimir y Beck miraron al joven, Beck sorprendido y Vladimir con una sonrisa.

-Ve por el, quiero platicar con el un momento- ordeno Vladimir, Beck asintió y siguió al joven.

…..

-¿Me llamo, señor?- pregunto Frankie, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Vladimir –pasa, Frankie...quisiera hablar contigo- respondió Vladimir sonriendo, el joven castaño asintió y entro a la enorme oficina.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.<p>

a responder reviews:

**sakuritasan: **A Albert y a mi nos alegra que te guste este fic, y Jade utiliza la capa para cubrirse del sol, ya que los vampiros (antes de que Stephenie Meyer llegara con "Crepusculo") no pueden exponerse al sol, por que los hace ceniza.

Respecto a que Jade seguirá siendo West...eso se explicara conforme esta historia avance.

**Bants: **Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y aquí esta el capitulo, lamentamos la tardanza xD espero y sea de tu agrado

**nunzio guerrero: **Mi querido guerrero ! me alegra leerte en este fic y que bueno que le des una oportunidad a este fic, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Anenan:** :v Perdonar si te confundimos la primera vez que lo leíste, espero que te este gustando este fic.

**Guest: **Que bueno que te este gustando este fic ! :D y si, habra Jori y Catrina, solo que a su debido tiempo.

**badeloverunconditionally: **Pues me alegra que te guste mucho el fic y pues...yo no comento respecto a tu idea xD aunque Albert y yo pensamos usarla, si es que no te molesta.

**mica: **Aqui esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Mart: **Aqui esta la continuación y nos alegra te guste la temática entre lobos y vampiros xD

**Marilinn: **jajaja xD pensé que seria bueno que Tori hihiciera una leve referencia a "Crepúsculo" xD y que bueno que te agrade nuestra idea y bueno, aquí esta el capitulo :D

Por mi parte es todo, no se cuando sera la siguiente actualización, así que mentiría si les dijera que seria pronto.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review

-Liz West Vega-


End file.
